


Daddy's Boy

by darkprinceofirkallaRP (darkprinceofirkalla)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 04:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18985216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkprinceofirkalla/pseuds/darkprinceofirkallaRP
Summary: Eddie walks in on his son masturbating and it all goes downhill from there.





	Daddy's Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Just an old RP thread that I love. Enjoy. <3

It’d been a long day at the garage, and Eddie found himself coming home much later than he’d anticipated. He had made plans for dinner with his son and he’d unfortunately had to cancel them as he’d been making up time on a project he was already several days late on. As the last few months of the school year were winding down, Eddie knew he had less and less time to spend with his son. The boy was his everything, though he’d established healthy enough boundaries not to get so involved that he was an overbearing parent. They had a healthy relationship and things were going good.

The fact remained, however, that sometime in the summer he’d be taking Junior to set up his dorm room at UCLA and he’d be driving back home alone to an empty house and nothing much more to do with himself. He needed to get something going, something established. Something to distract him from what was looking to be a whole lot of upcoming loneliness.

Junior had texted him and said he’d keep in touch if he was planning on being out late, but he hadn’t left another message since then, and now that Eddie was driving up to their home, he saw Junior’s car in the driveway and knew he didn’t have to worry. Junior was a good kid, he knew that, but he was the only family he had, and he worried about him a lot.

The house was pretty quiet when he got in, and after hanging up his coat and taking off his shoes, he looked around the dark lower level of the house, fairly obvious that his son wasn’t there. Walking upstairs, he saw light spilling into the hallway under the door of Junior’s room, and he opened the door and stepped inside. When he saw his son fully naked, earbuds in, jerking himself off while watching something on his iPad, his eyes went wide and he stood shocked for a moment, watching, then scrambled to get out of the room. He didn’t want to make his son feel ashamed or like what he was doing was wrong, but he also didn’t want to be there knowing he was going to make his son uncomfortable.

“I’m sorry,” he stammered, repeating himself as he exited the room. “I’m sorry, son.” He closed the door and took a step away, resting against the wall. Why was he getting hard? Why was his mouth dry, why was he out of breath?

Junior was growing up fast. He’d be eighteen in about a month, and a few weeks after that he’d be graduating. His father was his personal hero and his best friend, and he seemed REALLY excited for him to have gotten into UCLA. But at the same time, he knew his dad had been having a rough time lately. What with the whole being a divorced single man of a certain age working overtime just to give his little boy the life he deserved. He knew that they didn’t have EVERYTHING, but he appreciated the life his father provided him. 

Junior was planning on going out to the movies with some friends tonight, but at the last second he just wasn’t feeling it so he told them to head on without him. Because there was something ELSE he was looking forward to doing tonight. 

It was a secret he kept close to himself, because he didn’t want to disappoint his father, but Junior was a BIG homosexual and a huge bottom. It wasn’t often he’d have the house all to himself, so he could jerk off without keeping an eye on the door. Since dad wouldn’t be home until late it allowed him the perfect opportunity. So when he got home, he took a shower and afterward immediately went up to his room, not even worrying about closing the door as he fired up his iPad and started searching on xTube for some gay porn. Older men. He had a thing for guys older than him. It took him nearly 20 minutes to find the PERFECT video. A young guy getting bred by an older man. An older man that reminded him a lot of his father. He was surprised when his dick twitched at the thought. He suddenly felt red in the face, but his dick was throbbing and the thought was already getting him there, so if he was home alone and nobody would know, why not?

He put in his earbuds and started stroking, licking his lips and moaning. He brought his free hand down to his tight little pucker and rubbed against it as he continued stroking. He didn’t notice the door press open or his father watching him from the doorway. He was too lost in himself.

“Ooooh daddy…. fuck me daddy… I love your dick daddy…” He moaned to himself, unaware of the prying eyes and ears beyond the door. 

It took him a moment, standing outside his son’s room, that Junior hadn’t even noticed that he’d discovered what he was up to, and once he did, he figured he was in the clear. That didn’t really remedy the straining bulge in his jumpsuit, and when he reached down to adjust himself, he heard it. ‘Fuck me, daddy,’ he heard his son moan out, ‘I love your dick, daddy.’

His breath caught in his throat for a moment as he listened in for more of that. The truth was Junior wasn’t the only one harboring that same secret. Deeply closeted and having never properly indulged his same-sex desires with another man, Eddie figured he was past his prime as it stood. It wouldn’t be necessary to try at it now; no one would want an out-late-in-life man with as much baggage as he had.

Licking over his dry lips, Eddie stepped forward and peered through the crack in the door he’d left when he exited. He noticed that the iPad was set to the side and that his boy was now in a more relaxed position, his eyes closed, stroking his cock a little faster and now rubbing his asshole as well. He wasn’t upset, not disappointed at all. What mattered most to him was that his son was healthy and thriving in a supportive environment. 

It was that thought that had Eddie entering the room again. When Junior said daddy… did he mean him? He wasn’t sure if asking would be the right thing to do. He didn’t want to push his son away. Approaching the bed, he kneeled at his son’s side and moved his hand up, slowly plucking the nearest earbud out of Junior’s ear.

“Son,” he said softly, swallowing the lump in his throat, then clearing it, obviously nervous about this. “Is everything okay?” He turned to look at the iPad, seeing a man his own age roughly fucking a young man that didn’t seem much older than Junior. It was a fairly curious scene, one he hadn’t really considered before, but he could feel his cock twitch in response to the visual. What was happening here?

His earbud fell out. Odd because he had them shoved in enough that it shouldn’t have been a problem. He licked his lips and breathed heavily then reached to grab the earbud, but was surprised when his hand gripped a large bicep. 

‘Son,’ He gasped and jumped, then went wide-eyed in horror. He was buck naked in front of his father, stroking and fingering himself while saying things like ‘Fuck me daddy.’ His breath hitched and he started to panic, just moments away from crying. How would he explain his way out of this one? How would his father whom he loved so very much, be able to look at him in the face ever again?

Junior reached out and quickly grabbed a pillow, stuffing it in his lap and looked back at his dad, look of shame on his face.

“...you weren’t supposed to be home yet…” He whimpered. 

“I’m sorry, dad…” He said, sounding defeated. “I… I suppose you want to talk?” He asked with a pain in the pit of his stomach. This was starting to become the worst day of his life. 

Eddie could see the panic in his son’s face and it broke his heart to see it. He didn’t care what Junior was as long as he was kind-hearted and motivated to make something of himself. This was nothing. He was still a bit confused about what this all meant, but they would work it all out together. He was here to support his son.

“I would like to talk about this, yes,” he said, reaching to pull the other earbud out of Junior’s ear and reaching for the iPad, pausing his video and setting it on the bedside table. He undid the top button on his jumpsuit, the one that closed his collar, then unzipped a few inches from the top, then crawled over his son and onto the bed, sitting beside him. He slid his arm around his son and pulled him close into a sidehug.

“You don’t have to be sorry, son. You aren’t doing anything that you aren’t allowed to do or shouldn’t be doing.” He kissed the top of Junior’s head and rested his own head there for a moment. “I don’t care that you’re gay.” He cleared his throat again, trembled a little bit. “I mean, if that’s how you identify. If that’s what you are, there are many worse things you could be. It doesn’t matter to me. Okay?” He lifted his head and looked at his son, a solemn smile forming on his lips. “You don’t have to worry about that.”

He rubbed on Junior’s shoulder to soothe him a little bit. This entire situation was weird for both of them, sure, and he wanted to comfort the boy as best he could, given the circumstances. “I am a bit curious, though,” he started, getting nervous again. Again, he didn’t want to do anything that would push his son away, and he hoped asking this question wouldn’t make Junior shut him out. “This daddy thing,” he started, pursing his lips to one side. “You’re not seeing an older man or anything, are you? Do I need to be worried?” He chuckled. “Do I need to kick somebody’s ass?”

Oh god. He was naked and his father was giving him that look that he thought might have been stern. He wanted to TALK ABOUT IT. Junior just wanted to die. To melt and die. This was almost a s bad as ta movie where that boy got caught fucking the pie. He didn’t want to talk about it. And yet… it was going to happen.

His dad sat next to him and draped his arm around him. He also unzipped his jumpsuit in such a way that the salt and peppery hairs of his chest popped out, causing Junior to gulp and hold the pillow down tighter on his chest. Now was the worst time for his father to be close to him like this. But then… his father started saying the sweetest things. This is why he loved and admired this man. He teared up a little and buried his head in his father’s shoulder. 

“This is not how I wanted to come out to you, daddy.” He said in a small, meek voice. He smiled and his cheeks flushed when he got the kiss on his forehead and he leaned against his father more. 

Then he started asking about THAT. 

“Uh… oh… uh…” He stuttered, not knowing quite what to say. 

“No daddy. I’m not seeing anyone. I just… think older men are hot.” He laughed a bit and looked up in his fathers eyes. 

“I like the idea of a big strong older man with big arms and cute little greys in his hair taking care of me. I… guess you can say it’s my um… fetish? I guess I just want someone just like you to take care of me.”

Junior was saying it again. Daddy. Even now, the sound just reminded him of the boy moaning, begging to be fucked, and it made his cock twitch again. It made him feel a little bit guilty that he was pretty much admitting to himself that his son turned him on. It was a new feeling, something he hadn’t ever thought of before, but deep down it felt wrong. He tried to bury that line of thought for now, since they were still talking, and things for the most part were going well.

“Your old man leaves a pretty good impression, doesn’t he?” he chuckled, rested his head back against the headboard of his son’s bed. Junior had been brave by being honest with him, but Eddie wasn’t being entirely honest with him. Now was his chance to be brave.

“Can I tell you something, son?” he asked, leaning his head forward again and looking down at Junior, ruffling his hair. “Let’s just say you’re not the only one in this house who has an interest in big, strong men.” If that admission wasn’t any indication, the bulge in the crotch of his jumpsuit would likely be a dead giveaway. “I’m proud of you for being brave enough to admit it to me, son.” He kissed Junior’s head again, held him a little tighter. “I wish I was as brave as you are.”

“What?!” Junior leaned back, looking at his pop with wide eyes and a laugh. “Well I guess what they say is true. Does run in the family.”

He smiled happily relieved that his coming out, while awkward, didn’t go as tragically as he worried it might. Instead he just laid his head back on his father’s shoulder, blushing at the kiss to the forehead again. His hands moved up to his dad’s chest, fingertips idly carding through his silver hairs there. He moved a leg to stretch it, but ended up bumping the table and knocking the earbud cord out and inadvertently unpausing the video, now on speakers blasting sound throughout the room.

‘OOOH YEAH. FUCK ME DAD! FUCK YOUR BOY’S LITTLE PUSSY!’ The younger boy on the video squealed out. Junior’s eyes went wide, but he also squirmed in place, his erection twitching under the pillow. 

“Uh...uh… shit, I’m sorry, dad!” He scrambled jumping over his dad, pillow falling off in the process. He tried to grab the ipad but only ended up dropping it on the floor, and now here he was, bare ass naked, laying over his daddy’s lap with his ass in the air as he tried to get the video to stop playing. He stretched out and grabbed it, his cheeks spreading apart just a little as he did so revealing a quick glimpse at his hole before he gripped up the ipad and paused it again. He sat back down and laid his head back on his headboard, covering himself up again.

“I’m sooo sorry dad.”

Eddie chuckled quietly as he felt the boy touching his chest hair, silently wondering if it was wrong to get so close to the boy that they were touching when he had just caught him jacking off a few minutes before. Was that touch a light come-on?

He was startled out of his internal monologue when he heard the loud sounds the younger man in the video was making, and he started to laugh while his embarrassed son scrambled to get the iPad to turn it off. He could feel the boy’s hard cock rubbing up against him and had a front row view of his pert, hairless little bubble butt, making his own cock bulge bigger in response, and once everything had settled down and he’d paused the video again, Eddie was aching to get out of his jumpsuit and give himself the same relief his boy was trying to get moments before.

The thought crossed his mind. Would it be weird if they jacked off together? Technically they wouldn’t be touching, right?

“Here, lemme see that,” he said, reaching to take the iPad, tapping the button on the side to lower the volume a little bit before he pressed play, wrapping his arm around Junior again and watching the scene. The older man was really giving it to the young one hard and rough. It wasn’t all that terrible to watch, he thought. “So this is the kind of thing you’re into, huh?” he asked his son, maybe trying a little too hard to be the supportive dad who showed interest in his son’s personal interests. He switched hands so he was holding the iPad with the hand on the arm wound around his son, freeing up his other hand to zip down his jumpsuit another couple of inches to let his chest breathe a little, then sliding his hand down to start to rub his own cock through the heavy canvas of his jumpsuit, just easing the pressure some.

“Doesn’t look half bad.”

His father started playing the porn and watching it with him. This was… odd. Weird. And… hot. 

“Y-yeah… I like this kind of stuff.” He said almost shyly as he watched the video with his father’s big, strong arm around him. He laid his head back against it, comforted by its warmth and its size. And after staring at the screen for a few moments, his eyes glazed over and he transposed his own face on the younger boys while he imagined the older man was… his father. His dick jumped, causing the pillow to hop just lightly. 

His father unzipped himself a little more, exposing even more of his perfectly sculpted pectorals. Junior was a little envious of his father’s bulky frame. He himself seemed to have gotten his body frame from his mom’s side of the family and was just scrawny, but his dad was a muscled god. It was probably from all that work he did around the garage. In any case, Junior thought his father was perfect. He licked his lips as his father’s hand went to his cock through his jumpsuit. As if guided by an unseen force, Junior slowly removed the pillow and started stroking his own cock in plain view, looking back at the video while laying his head on his father’s shoulder. 

“Is it okay if I finish, daddy?” He asked a little shyly, aching for some action. 

Though his eyes were pretty much fixed on the video playing before them, he could feel his son moving, and he knew by the way Junior motioned his arm that he was stroking himself as he watched the video. Peering down, he caught a glimpse at what his son was packing, smiling. Big dicks ran in the family, as well, and now he had one more thing he could be proud of Junior for.

“I don’t mind one bit, son,” he said quietly, giving him another kiss to the side of his head. “Do you mind if your old man joins you?” He took a deep breath and sighed it out, licking his lips again. This was uncharted territory for him, though he wasn’t sure if his son had masturbated with other guys before, didn’t know if the territory was uncharted for both of them. As always, Eddie’s main concern was his son’s comfort. Something told him he’d be alright with it, though.

“Do you wanna stay in here?” he asked, gulping around another lump in his throat. “If you want we can watch something on the big screen in the living room.”

Who knew what kind of weirdos were out there willing and able to prey on his son? If he could provide a safe place for the boy to express himself sexually, maybe he wouldn’t have to put himself out there to be taken advantage of.

“Fuck no I don’t mind… I uh mean… sure.” Junior got super excited at the idea of seeing his father stroke his cock in front of him. Honestly at this point he was looking forward to that more than the porn, but he was a little ashamed to admit it. He bit his lip and gave a shy little nod at his father’s suggestion. 

“Anything you want, dad. I mean… I guess if we watch it out there you can use both hands…” He said with a soft chuckle. He bit his lip and stood, grazing his dad’s hand as he did and gave him a boyish smile. 

“Seeya down there, sir.” He winked, turning and shaking his butt a bit before disappearing down the hall and flopping on the couch, turning on the tv. He patiently awaited his dad and when he got there, patted the side of the couch next to him and handed him the remote to the smart tv. 

“I uh… I want you to pick it out, dad.”

Eddie smiled at the boy’s response, especially the fact that he was so straight-talking, letting the fucks and shits fly freely in front of his old man. They were a lot alike in that aspect, only if he cursed in front of his dad when he was younger it wouldn’t have been a pretty picture. He watched his boy excitedly get up and leave the room, chuckling at the both-hands comment. Like father, like son, he guessed.

Standing up, he removed his jumpsuit, his underwear and socks, and made a stop in his room to put them all in the laundry basket before he joined his son in the living room. Both men now fully nude and hard as steel, he took his seat next to Junior and scooted up close, taking the remote. “Are you sure?” he asked, sucking on his bottom lip for a moment. He didn’t know if he’d pick something they’d both like or if it was going to be something one or the other wasn’t into.

If his son was anything like himself, though, he liked a lot of different things, and just seeing dicks and chests and asses was more than enough to get the party started.

“Alright, there’s one I bookmarked that I’ve been meaning to get to,” he said with a smirk, using the remote to access the video in question. It was a somewhat older man, though not as old as he himself was, with a guy who was arguably college age that focused mostly on the younger guy swallowing the older’s enormous cock.

“You like using lube, son?” he asked, magically producing a bottle from his side and setting it down between them. The truth was he’d grabbed it when he was in his own bedroom, but he wanted it to seem like a magic trick to make his son laugh.

Oh good. Another age gap video. Like father, like son indeed. Junior saw the pairing and grinned ear to ear, scooting a little closer to his daddy until their legs were pressed against each other. Really though, the video only had about half of his interest, because his father was naked next to him. And he was so gorgeous. And his dick was… HUGE. Junior could only remember seeing his father jump out of the shower like once or twice when he was a little kid, but he mostly blocked out the memory of his penis. But now it was like a welcome surprised. He wanted to reach out and touch it… 

“Huh?” He was caught off guard, eyes snapping away from his dad’s massive dick at the mention of lube. And then daddy presented it like a magic trick, as if he just pulled a quarter from his ear. Junior gave him a smile and a little giggly snort.

“You’re so dumb, dad.” He grinned, playfully swatting his arm. He smiled and squirted some onto his hand, then turned his attention to the video above and started to stroke his own decently sized dick. He relaxed, sinking down on the couch, and threw one leg over his dad’s knee just so he could spread his legs a little.

“You don’t mind? I wanna have a little extra room…” And to touch you, daddy. 

He chuckled, watched as his son opened the lube and squirted it into his palm, applying it to that big dick, fairly openly watching his son play with himself. When the leg slid over his knee, he couldn’t object after ogling his boy the way he was. “I don’t mind at all,” he said, taking the lube and squirting some into his own hand, the one furthest from the boy, and soon he was slowly sliding the slick liquid up and down his shaft, his other hand coming down and patting the boy’s thigh, allowing it to rest there for a moment as his stroke picked up a little momentum.

“I really like these oral videos,” he said, suddenly feeling really free, open to express himself for really the first time in his life. “Especially when you see the guy’s throat bulge up when he takes him all the way down.” He slowed his stroke when he realized he was going a bit fast. It’d probably be better to savor this moment with his son while it was happening. Who knew if this was something they’d only do this one time?

He peered over at his son’s cock, impressed with it’s girth, then looked at the boy’s handsome face. He smirked. “Are you still a virgin, son?” he asked, tilting his head a little bit, then looking back to the video. “It’s all making sense now, you having sleepovers with boys as a high school senior. It seemed a little fishy.” He chuckled, patted his son’s thigh again.

“Oral is pretty fun…” He chuckled a bit, stifling a moan as he had to slow his strokes himself. Then he realized he may have admitted to fooling around. 

Then his did asked if he was a virgin. He blushed and gave his father a smile.

“I’ve fooled around at those slumber parties, yeah. But… never went all the way.” All the way meaning having a big dick in his ass. He just hadn’t found the right person to do that with yet. His dad’s hand was on his thigh. He looked at it out of the corner of his eye and bit his lip, then scooted his leg in such a way that the hand bounced a little closer to his member. He smirked, hoping his dad wouldn’t move it. Or would, but closer. 

“You ever gotten blown by a guy? I bet you have some stories, daddy.” He grinned a bit, stroking all but stopped but he used his free hand to play with his balls as he looked up and down his father’s body again. 

There went more pride building up in his chest. His kid was stud enough to fool around with other boys at slumber parties, that counted for something. “Never all the way, huh?” he asked, chuckling. “I figured with that big thing between your legs you’d be a real crowd pleaser.” He licked his lips and rested back against the couch. “It’ll happen, son, and I hope it’s with the right guy that makes you feel like a million bucks.”

He felt his hand bounce higher up Junior’s thigh, and he wondered quickly if the move was intentional or accidental, and he kept it where it was just to test those waters. He shook his head when the boy asked the next question, smirking. “No, son, I don’t have any stories.” He cleared his throat again, taking a deep breath and moaning low, deep, feeling hot precum spill onto his thumb. “To be honest with you this is the first time I’m having a sexual encounter with another man.”

Maybe he wasn’t of age yet, but Junior really was all man. Looking at the boy’s large cock and toned body, one could easily suspect he were a few years older than he actually was.

“You feeling good, son?” he asked, looking his boy in the eye. He continued to stroke himself, though tighter and slower than before, as their eyes locked. Why was this the hottest thing that’d happened between them thus far? His bottom lip dropped down and he closed his eyes, another low moan falling from his mouth

So his dad had never been with another man before? That was surprising. Daddy would be a hit if he’d just download a damn phone app. But somehow that made Junior happy. Because he got daddy all to himself… wait, did he want daddy that way? It didn’t take long before his mind decided that yes, yes he did. 

Their eyes remained locked. Junior lay his head back on his dad’s shoulder so their faces weren’t that far apart as he started to stroke himself slowly again. Dad’s hand was still on his thigh, and with every subtle wiggle of Junior’s body, crept closer to the trunk of his dick. He rested his own hand on his father’s thigh, fingertips dancing idly along the crease between his leg and his groin. He’d all but forgotten the porn now and just stared into his dad’s perfect eyes.

“Fffu… daddy…” He gasped, mouth lingering open as he stared up at his dad. He felt closer to this man than ever before, but honestly he wanted to be closer. 

The touch that eked dangerously close to the point of no return was not entirely lost on Eddie, though he had to distract himself from the intensity of their locked gaze by turning to watch the video playing on the big screen again. It caused him to withdraw his own hand, mostly scared he was doing something bad, and he’d all but stopped stroking himself, though his hand was still moving. Just really, really slowly.

The gasp caught his attention again, and he turned to look at his son, smiling at him. There it was again. ‘Daddy.’ He licked his lips, lowered his tone as he spoke to his son. “You getting close, there, buddy?” he asked, sliding his hand down the boy’s thigh again, then up along his abdomen. When he was a kid, a belly rub would soothe just about anything. He wondered if that still worked on his boy now that he was grown.

He lifted his hand and slid his arm around Junior, pulled him in a little closer, his head leaning on his son’s. “You maybe,” he started, turning his head and coughing, biting his lip. Part of him didn’t want to ask this, but the air was thick and they were so close together and it seemed like the perfect thing to ask.

“You need daddy’s help?”

He turned away and Junior gave a little pout, though his eyes never left the side of his father’s scruffy face. He just continued to stroke himself, slow as to not get himself too close to climax yet, and leaned a little harder against his dad’s body. He felt his father’s hand rub up and down his lean abs and he moaned softly, giving his father a grin.

“Oh I can go a little longer, daddy.” He grinned. He pressed his forehead against the side of his father’s neck, fingertips moving a little closer to the base of his father’s bulbous member. He saw the awkwardness of his dad’s stance, the fake cough to the side he did when he was nervous. Did he make daddy nervous? And then… a wonderful question.

“Touch me, daddy.” He said, looking back up at his father, locking eyes with him once more, fingertips now rubbing at the thick trunk of his father’s cock. 

He felt the boy’s fingertips tease along the base of his cock and he shuddered in sensation, licking his lips and letting out a light moan, one that sounded a little shocked that this was happening. The boy was touching his cock. Quite happily, it seemed, as he gazed at that handsome young face and saw a smile decorating his lips.

He kept quiet, letting go of his cock and reaching for the lube, pouring more into his stroking hand and leaning over to slide his slick grip down the length of his son’s cock. The weight of it felt fantastic against his palm, the heat emanating from his son’s core making his whole body feel like it was on fire. This was really, really hot, and he slowly began to pump the boy’s dick in his hand, feeling it pulse and throb in his grip.

“I love you, son,” he murmured quietly, looking at the boy and leaning in, pressing his forehead to Junior’s, the tips of their noses touching. He looked into his son’s eyes, hoping to see love there, not fear or guilt or anything else that would make his son feel wrong. This was an act of love sealing the special bond they had.

“Ooooh god, daddy!” Junior yelped out as he felt his father’s rough, worn hand slide up and down his thick cock. The older man’s hand felt exactly like he thought it would. Rough around the edges from all the garage work, but raw and fantastic. He gripped his dad’s cock in response, squeezing and stroking it. His cock on the other hand was so heavy and huge. Like a fucking bat. He wanted to touch more of it. He stroked all the way to the head and thumbed over it before pumping back down a few times.

His father pressed their heads together, their noses touching. Junior’s breathing became slow and sparse. He wanted to hear everything, feel everything, see everything.

“I… oooh… I love you too, daddy…” He gasped. And he was overcome with emotion. He closed the gap between them and pressed his mouth against his father’s, open mouth kissing him, letting his tongue slide between his father’s rough lips. He moaned against him, pumping his hand still and bucking into his daddy’s hand. This was going exactly where he wanted it to go.

“Daddy you’re so hot…” He whispered against his lips, kissing him again heatedly. 

Eddie was taken off guard by the kiss, not really expecting the boy to take those matters into his own hands, but he wasn’t put off by it at all, tenderly sucking on his son’s tongue as he started to stroke him a bit faster. He moaned into Junior’s mouth, the boy’s hand barely able to grip around his girth as he pumped it.

He smiled and pecked a small kiss to Junior’s lips, chuckling at the feeling of the boy bucking into his grip. Seems he raised a hungry boy, one that wanted this just as badly, if not more, than he did. “Easy there, buddy,” he said, licking his son’s lips and pressing another kiss to them. “Don’t wanna get too ahead of yourself, do you?”

He squeezed tight on Junior’s dick and started to stroke him slowly. “Or are you that eager to cum?” A few moments later he was bringing his hand back, removing Junior’s hands from his cock and reaching for his hips, pulling him closer. “Come straddle daddy’s thighs,” he said quietly, pressing his lips together for a moment and blinking slowly. He wanted to position so that they could rub their sticky, slick cocks together and continue to kiss. Honestly he needed a break, knowing he’d be the one blowing his load if they kept this up without a break.

His father kissed back with just as much heat, and Junior was so relieved, impressed, and fucking ecstatic. He moaned into his open mouth, bucking more and more into his hand. But then daddy stopped, and Junior was glad that he did.

“N-no daddy… I want this to last.’ He admitted in a small voice. He wanted this moment with his father to go on and on. But soon, daddy gave him an order. Straddle his thighs. 

“Yes sir.” He nodded, suckng on his lip as he moved to comply with him. His legs straddled each side of daddy’s big, meaty thighs. His dick slapped alongside daddy’s monster. But honestly, what he was most concerned about was going back to kissing him. This man that brought him into this world. He wanted more.

His arms found themselves around his father’s neck as he turned his head to the side and kissed him again, tongue sliding along his own. He brought his teeth down to nibble on his lower lip. He found himself a little more brave now that he was on top of his father, kissing him, their dicks leaking and rubbing on each other. He brought his mouth down to kiss daddy’s chin, then kiss alongside the side of his salt and peppery stubbled jawline. 

“Daddy…” He breathed heavily against his ear, kissing his father’s neck. 

This here was a good balance, those sweet, loving kisses while they ground their cocks together, then Junior was taking his kisses off the beaten path, down his jawline, and Eddie sighed and closed his eyes, his hands gliding down the boy’s back and forming around the curve of his ass, gripping it and kneading the soft, smooth flesh.

“Mm, my sweet, sweet boy,” he spoke gently, sighing, and he brought a hand from Junior’s ass around to slide between their bodies, forming as good of a grip as he could around their combined girth and stroking them slowly in tandem. He let out a sharp grunt at first, not expecting his cock pressed tight against his son’s to feel as amazing as it did, and then a soft moan followed it.

“Do you feel that, son?” he murmured, ducking his head to match his lips to Junior’s again, giving him a slow and sweet kiss and breaking it with a smile, their foreheads resting together again. “Go ahead, fuck into that grip.” Now it was his turn to trail his kisses downward, suckling tenderly on the boy’s neck, kissing his way upward to nibble and tug on his earlobe.

Junior gasped when daddy gripped both of their dicks, his strong, masculine hand stroking them together as one. His breath came in slow pants as he threw his head back, exposing his youthful neck for his father to nip and kiss at, letting go a needy mewl when he got to his earlobe.

“Yeah…” He gasped, running his hands up the back of his father’s buzzed head, cupping it and pulling his face close as he nipped at his lip. “Feels so good, daddy.”

He pulled his head back again and this time stared deeply into his father’s eyes, giving him the same doe eyed look he’d give when he was a little boy when he wanted to get his way for something.

“Daddy?” He asked shyly, hands idly playing with his peppery chest hair.

“...will you… will you fuck me?”

Eddie motioned his hips, his cock rubbing up and down along Junior’s, and he closed his eyes when the boy started to rub the back of his head, a deep and low groan bellowing from deep inside of him. When he opened his eyes back up, his sight was matched with his son’s, and he could tell the young man wanted to ask for something.

That, however, wasn’t what he was expecting. He blinked a few times and let out a sigh, gulping a little bit, taking a breath. “Junior, I don’t know if that’s the best idea.” He tipped his head to one side and groaned, releasing the boy from his grip so he could rest both hands on his hips.

“Don’t you think your first time should be with someone…” he started, taking another deep breath. “I don’t know, someone your own age? Hell, even someone with more experience than I’ve got?” His thumbs slid along the boy’s pelvic groove, one hand coming forward to start to stroke the boy’s cock again. “I don’t want you to make any decisions you might regret making later on, okay?”

His father started showing reservations, which seemed a little moot at this point being that they were making out and rubbing their dicks together. Junior started to pout, giving his father the sad puppy eyes that usually worked when he was younger. Then he shook his head and gripped the side of his father’s face with a little caress.

“I don’t want anyone else, daddy. I want my first time to be with someone special. You’re the most special of all.” He said with a little charming smile. He leaned in and gave a sweet little kiss to his father’s lower lip and looked into his intense eyes once more. 

“Besides, you said you never been with a guy either. I want to be that for you, daddy. I love you so much, daddy…” He let go a little moan and touched their noses together. 

“Besides, we’ve already crossed all the lines anyway. Let me do this for you, daddy… let me show you how much I love you…”

It was more to Eddie than which lines had been crossed and which hadn’t. The thought of his son losing his virginity, at least in these terms, was something he wanted the boy to take seriously. Hearing him speak about it, though, he wondered if maybe he was being so hesitant simply because he was scared the boy’s first time was going to be bad, that he wasn’t going to do it right. He said earlier he hoped his first time was going to be with someone who made him feel like a million bucks. Was that him?

That’s when he decided it was a good idea, because he knew their relationship, knew how much they depended on each other, knew how much love made their home what it was.

“You’re old enough to make your own decisions,” he said, reaching for the lube and pouring some onto his fingers. “So if that’s how you want it to be I’m not going to fight you.” He moved his lubed up hand behind Junior and started to slide one of his thick, rough fingers inside of him, wasting no time in motioning the digit in and out of the boy to loosen him up, feeling him contract and quiver around it.

“I love you, Junior, I want your first time to be amazing.” He kissed his son again, sweetly and quickly, smiling for him. “Tell me when you’re ready for another finger. We’re gonna have to loosen you up a lot, I think.” He smirked, nudging his hips upward so their cocks would bat against each other. “Help your old man out with his dick, would you?” He was probably hard enough to manage at the moment, but he’d softened slightly. He could be harder, and he was hoping to be plumped up, primed and ready for his son whenever he was ready for it.

For how much he loved his father, for how much he admired him and wanted to be like him (and to be quite honest, maybe even with him) OF COURSE he wanted it to be him. His daddy DID make him feel like a million bucks. It was always him. He was the whole reason he had a daddy fetish, because Junior wanted a man he admired as much as his father, a man that could be his best friend like his father. So what if they could cut out the middle man, if his father didn’t mind it, and just have it BE his father? 

“I am old enough.” He responded, smiling brighter than he probably ever had, like his daddy had gotten him every present he’d asked for Christmas morning. He cupped his daddy’s face and stole a kiss.

“I wanna be yours, daddy.” He said, letting a groan slip out as he felt the cool, wet fingers probe and poke at his asshole. He let go a sharp gasp when one of the fingers entered him. He’d fingered himself many times from many angles. But they weren’t the same. They weren’t DADDY’S fingers. He pushed his ass back against the fingers, rocking back and forth and moaning with his mouth open against daddy’s scruffy neck. 

“I want you to loosen me up, fuck yeah…” He groaned, kissing at the side of his daddy’s neck, at his chin, at his lips. He licked his lips and looked up at his daddy’s beautiful eyes once more and nodded desperately toward him.

“A-another, daddy. Give me another.”

Father asked him to help out with his dick. He licked his lips and knew what he wanted to do. 

“Keep your fingers in me, dad.” He said, moving carefully off his lap and clenching his sphincter around his fingers so they would stay. Then he crawled so that he was hunched next to him, letting his daddy stay close enough to him to finger him again. He then knelt, gripping daddy’s cock at the base.

“You’re so fucking huge, pop.” He smiled, leaning down and nuzzling the side of his dick with his lips, burying his nose into the pubes at the base and taking in his musky scent. Then he darted his tongue out and licked up along the side of his massive shaft. And finally, he reached the head, circling it with his tongue and then taking the bulbous head into his mouth with a needy moan, flicking his eyes up and trying to make eye contact with him. 

He loved the way it sounded, his boy’s moans as his finger worked him open, and the filth spilling from his boy’s mouth in response caused his cock to surge more precum, rubbing it up against the length of Junior’s. He moaned, too, licking his lips as he fulfilled the boy’s request and roughly slid another digit inside of him.

“You are mine, son,” he growled, pulling the boy closer to him for a moment, kissing his chest, his neck. “My only boy.”

“So tight for your daddy, huh?” he asked, smirking when the boy started to squeeze around him, and his eyes went wide when the boy began to shift off of his lap and to the side. What was he up to?

“Oh, fuck,” Eddie howled, closing his eyes tight and rolling his head back as the boy began to taste him, and he opened his eyes in time to watch his son wrap his lips around the tip of his cock, exhaling a deep groan through the tight O his lips made in response, and shock, to the delicious action.

“Baby,” he moaned, “Oh, my baby boy.” He shuddered gently and shoved his fingers deep inside of his son, spreading them out a bit, bicycling them inside him. “God damn, do you make your daddy proud of you. Yeah, suck that fuckin’ cock…” He shuddered again, groaning, willing his hips still. He didn’t want to force the boy to suck him deeper, wanted the boy to exhibit the skills he had picked up at all those slumber parties.

Junior sucked at the head, tongue twirling around the bulbous mushroom with a groan. He could taste the lube from when they were jerking off before, and it wasn’t that good a taste, but his daddy’s saltiness started to break through the longer he sucked and that’s what made it worth it. Daddy’s dick was massive, so much bigger than any of the guys on the football team that made the ‘nerd’ suck them off at their last get-together (Junior was the proud nerd, and he owned it when the boys told him that he sucked better than any girl at school). He moved his mouth down, taking him into his throat as much as he could, but found that his girth was so much he could barely take him past the back of his tongue. He still moaned loudly at the meatiness that had overtaken his mouth, all the while wiggling his tight little ass back into the fingers spearing and spreading him.

“Oh daddy… I love you daddy…” He gasped for air, removing the cock from his throat and pumping it while still lightly kissing and suckling at it. He slapped it against his face a few times, looking up at his father with raw passion in his eyes. He was daddy’s little angel, but with the look he also wordlessly told him that he was daddy’s little slut too. 

“When you walked into the room earlier…” He started a confession between licks to his bulbous cockhead. 

“...when I was saying daddy… I was thinking about you daddy. I love you so much daddy.” He said. Daddy was so very special to him, and he wanted daddy to be a big part of his life for the rest of his life. And with that he took him down his throat again, maintaining that intense, hot eye contact from before. 

Eddie rolled his head back again and moaned deep and low as the boy began to throat his cock, but when he started to falter slightly he got a bit concerned. Eddie knew his size was somewhat hard to work with, and he’d never actually experienced someone deep-throating him. He had a feeling his son was interested in trying, but he wasn’t going to force it. His main concern was the boy’s comfort and safety, and it always had been. Junior was his greatest accomplishment and he would always treat the boy as such.

The admission would have been a surprise before today, but now after having his cock lodged down the boy’s throat and having the boy ask him if he’d fuck him, it wasn’t really surprising at all.

“So hot, son,” he groaned, resting his head back against the couch and looking down at his son, feeling the way Junior’s ass was loosening up for him, continuing to push those fingers in and out. “How long have you been fantasizing about your old man, Junior?” he licked his lips and sighed, watching the boy sup on his thick pole, another surge of precum sliding onto his tongue. Boy, was he ever ready to feel the boy’s tight passage squeeze around him, and he decided that Junior, being the more experienced of the two in the ways of man-on-man sex, would be calling the shots from here.

Junior wasn’t able to completely take him without gagging, but by god he was trying. Trying so hard that he would get another inch or so down his throat before having to come up and gasp violently for air, leaving long, sticky trails of saliva and precum dripping from his mouth as he did. He still moved to kiss at it, to slap it’s girth against his face as he went down to suck each of his hefty balls in and out of his mouth. He wanted daddy to have the full experience, to be his ultimate. 

“Mmm…” He mumbled out as he thought of a reply to his father’s question. Had he thought about his father before today? Fuck yeah. He wouldn’t have admitted it before. But there were many times he’d watch porn and the only way to get off would be to find one starring an older man about daddy’s age and build fucking a younger guy about his own. It was something that society told him was wrong so he kept it to himself, but now that he had it and was feeling it in real time, he couldn’t imagine how it could ever be wrong as long as it felt right for everyone involved. 

“Maybe since I was bout 13 or 14. When I started to really get into guys. You’ve always been my ultimate role model for everything. I just wanted to be you. And you have such big, strong arms… and you smell so good. Sometimes I’d cry just to get an extra hug so I could bury my nose in your chest…” He explained, all the while stroking daddy’s dick. He realized that his daddy had been adding extra fingers to him and stretching him for a minute now and that it didn’t feel intrusive anymore. More importantly, it didn’t feel enough. With a puckish grin, he grabbed the bottle of lube from beside daddy and poured some out on to his father’s dick directly, generously coating the outside of his massive rod before stroking it for full coverage. Then he took some of what was left in his hand and reached back, smearing it across his hole. He bit his lip and turned around and placed his legs on either side of his daddy’s thick legs.

“I wanna sit on your lap. Like old times… only… a little better.” He said, lowering himself slowly, gripping daddy’s fat cock with his hand and guiding it to his hole. He pushed down on it a little, feeling the pressure as the big head started to push in. This wasn’t completely unfamiliar territory for him. Through a little bit of fortune, he was able to acquire an 8 inch dildo for himself that he did practice with quite often, though he kept it hidden in a shoebox in his closet. But daddy was bigger. Much bigger. So he could only go so quickly. 

“A-ah…” He winced, lowering a little more, feeling his daddy’s girth fill him even more. He whimpered in sweet pain. It felt so good, and yet it felt like he was being ripped open. Ripped open in a way that he could lose himself in. He stopped for a moment and took a breath, gripping the sides of his father’s legs before finally lowering himself the rest of the way, as far as he could go which still didn’t quite reach his balls yet. He gasped, trying to catch his breath as he threw his arm back around his father’s neck and leaned back, trying to find his lips to kiss.

“Oooooh Oh my f-fucking GOD! Daddy!” He gasped, his ass muscles clenching so so tightly around this giant rod intruding him right now.

“Go slow at first. But… fuck me.”

His son was doing quite well at giving him the pleasure he’d been craving for a very, very long time, and he felt really fortunate to be able to share this with the boy. They shared a common desire for men and he appreciated that Junior was able to go forth and collect enough experience that he could bring home and share with him, even if that collection wasn’t done with that intent. The sucking of his balls made him moan in a higher pitch, their sensitivity causing him to pant out further breathing moans, arching his back, and he brought his hand away from Junior’s ass, gripping into the couch cushions to exert that delicious frustration elsewhere.

“It would’ve been a lot different back then,” he sighed, grinding his hips to fuck into the boy’s grip as he spread the lube over him. “You’re a man, now, boy,” he smiled down at his son, “You’re all man, just like your pop.” He reached to pull Junior into a kiss, just a quick one so he wasn’t getting in the way of whatever Junior had coming for him. 

“Yeah, sit right down on your daddy’s cock, son,” he growled, watching the boy get into position above him and then slowly he was slipping down his length, slowly but intently. His gaze stayed set on Junior’s face so he would be sure to know if something was going wrong. There was a slight alarm felt in his chest when the boy hollered out for him, but the boy’s face didn’t look pained or scared at all. He wanted it, wanted to be split open by his cock, and the thought made Eddie’s skin heat up, nipples going harder, hips jerking slightly. 

“Oh, my boy,” he moaned in a quiet sigh, blinking slowly. He knew that Junior hadn’t settled all the way down but he could sense a tension in the way Junior’s body was squeezing around him that he was beginning to feel a bit overwhelmed. He wanted to protect his boy, even if it was from himself.

He kissed his boy as he slowly pulled his cock back slightly, as best he could from beneath him, and pushed back in, wanting to keep it slow and easy so the boy wouldn’t be crazy overwhelmed by the intrusion. He moaned into his son’s mouth as he slowly began to fuck him. This wasn’t an unfamiliar feeling mechanically, but he’d never fucked something so tight, so warm before. “Fuck, Junior,” he moaned onto his lips, groaning and suckling on the boy’s tongue, eyes closed as he continued to move. “You’re so fucking tight, baby, this feels so good.” He pulled his boy closer, fucking upward into him. “C’mon, boy, ride daddy’s dick.”

Junior was breathless. The feel of this massive thing inside of him, putting so much pressure on his insides that his dick was actually leaking like a faucet now. He winced, hissing a bit as his father withdrew and pressed back in a few times. Each inward thrust penetrated him a little more until finally he realized that he finally made it all the way down to rest against his daddy’s big balls. 

“You are so goddamn huge daddy…” He groaned, laying his head back on his shoulder and kissing him desperately out of the side of his mouth. His father requested that he start to ride it, and Junior grinned. The pain from the rawness was still present and intense but felt so fucking amazing at the same time. He rolled his hips a little, giving his daddy a feel as his dick slid out and then back in at the motion. He swivelled his hips again. Then again. He used his hand to grab one of his daddy’s big hands and pushed it to his belly, splaying his smaller fingers over his daddy’s larger ones. 

“Touch me, daddy. Touch me all over.” He whimpered as his body rolls got a little faster. Soon he was bucking his hips back and forth sharply, riding his daddy at a much more intense pace as a bigger glob of precum fell from his slit down between his legs, rolling down the side of his father’s thigh. 

“Oooh daddy… do you like this daddy? Do you like fucking your little boy?” He asked in a hot, dirty voice as his arm remained curled around his father’s head, his fingers splayed across the back of his scalp. 

“Oh daddy…. I love you so much daddy…”

With the boy bouncing in his lap, Eddie was glad for the deepening kisses to distract him because focusing on just the feeling of the boy bouncing that tight passage up and down his throbbing dick would make him blast a huge load inside of him. He didn't want that just yet, wanted this to draw out as much as he could hold off. When Junior took his hand and encouraged him to touch, Eddie started to rub the boy's taut, well-defined belly muscles, the other hand coming up to tease one of his nipples, pinching it and twisting it playfully and he leaned back a little to watch him move, the boy's cock beginning to slap him on the belly as he lifted up, causing him to chuckle happily.

"I love it, son," he said with a smile, leaning up to kiss his boy again, settling back down and starting to thrust upward into Junior's downward push, grinning and watching his boy bask in the glory of what seemed to be a sexual awakening for himself. It definitely was one for Eddie, and he was very pleased to be sharing it with his son this way. "I love you."

He gripped his son's cock and held that grip in place, letting the boy buck upward into his hand while he lifted up off his cock, his withdraw as he pushed down. "Does it feel good, son?" he asked, leaning forward, licking the boy's chest and sucking on his nipples, motioning his head to the side so he could tuck under his arm and suck on his armpit. "Oh, fuck, Edward. My baby boy, you make your daddy feel so good."

He slid his arms around the boy and pulled him close, hugging tight to him and tipping his head up so they could kiss as he started to pull Junior down onto his cock, bucking him up off his lap knowing the boy would shove himself back down. They were developing their sexual rapport naturally, and it was a real treat.

His father was fucking him harder, bouncing him to the point where he was lifting off of him and sliding back down. He was stretched so blissfully well by now, the burning pain from before replaced with a warm, raw rubbing along his inner walls that threatened to make him bust on his own, added to the sensation with his daddy stroking his dick and nibbling his nipples on top of it. He shuddered. Daddy moved his lips from his nipple to lick his armpit and Junior let go a little excited squeal at the weird new sensation, holding his arm up behind his head so he could have better access. 

“This feels amazing daddy….” He moaned in response, leaning forward and licking up the side of his daddy’s sweaty neck, tasting the built up sweat and grime from the day at the garage. He got to his ear and whispered in short breaths as he bounced on his cock. 

“I’m a daddy’s boy forever… I hope we do this more…” He admitted as he leaned in and kissed back down his neck. He wrapped his arms around daddy’s neck and gazed into his eyes, pressing their noses together as he rode the hell out of him.

“Fuck me however you want, as many times as you want. This ass is yours for as long as you want it.”

That squeal made Eddie laugh out loud, pushing his hips up to press his pelvis up close against the boys ass, grinning at him. He was loosening up a lot, really enjoying the way this felt. He never would have thought he'd find himself in this position with his son, and he didn't know that this would become a regular thing or not, but for right now it felt really good, and it felt right.

"We'll see about that, Junior," he said, his stern daddy voice coming out to temper the boy's eagerness a little bit. He didn't think it was that healthy for the boy to fixate on him alone, and he hoped not to inhibit the boy at all in his exploration. Still, thrusting his monster cock up into the boy was definitely a delicious experience and he didn't want to stop.

"Here, hold onto daddy's shoulders," he said, and he waited for the boy to really get a good lock on his body before he held him close and started to lift his son up, still buried deep inside of him. Eddie was a very physically strong man, and his skinny boy was really easy to lift. "Wrap your arms around my waist, okay? Hold on really tight."

He continued to motion upward and upright and soon gravity was making the boy sink even further onto his cock, getting deeper inside him than ever before, and he moaned heavily in response to this, not really prepared to feel that tight, tight, wet heat burning around him, spasming and contracting around it. "Holy fuck, Junior," he moaned out, closing his eyes as he gave his boy another deep, sloppy kiss. "See how you can fuck yourself up on my dick, baby boy. Show daddy how much you love his big cock, yeah?" He smiled at the boy, pecked his lips again, nuzzling his cheek. "Fuck, I love you so much."

And yet all that gruff daddy voice did was send him into overdrive, causing his muscles to spasm and tighten around his daddy’s big rod. Maybe his father didn’t want him fixating solely on him, but his daddy would always be his number one no matter where their futures brought them. The feeling in the pit of his stomach and in his chest that he helt right now as he enjoyed his father’s warm girth proved as much. 

He followed his daddy’s orders, wrapping his lanky arms around his dad’s neck, getting a good grip on his shoulders before he felt them lifting off the couch. The swift motion made him go wide eyed because the weight shift caused his father to impale him deeper than before. He cried out loudly, a cry of deep euphoria, not of pain, and laid his head on his daddy’s shoulder as he moved his arms to his waist like he asked. They kissed, harshly and messy as his father bounced him roughly on his cock. His ass squeezed at his daddy’s dick, trying to keep in as much of it as possible while being pulled into and pushed out of every thrust. His nails gripped at daddy’s muscular back, digging in slightly as he held on and rode him for dear life. 

“Oooh! OH! FUCK! D-DADDY!” He screamed out, burying his face in his neck, biting down gently at his father’s meaty shoulder and breathing heavily against the flesh there. 

“Oooh fuuuuck. Fuck me with that dick that made me, dad!” He hissed against the older man’s ear. 

“I love my handsome daddy…” He bucked his hips into him again, lips sucking against the side of his neck once more. 

Feeling the boy's nails dig into his skin made Eddie growl happily, and he kissed him a little bit more before rolling his head back, gripping tight on the boy's hips and thrusting upward into him, bouncing him down onto his cock again and again. "Yeah, you fuckin' like that, son? Love getting fucked real good by your old man?" The bite on his shoulder made him smile, and he cooed out a low moan, his cock twitching inside of the boy.

The way they were moving together gained in pace and strength, and soon he wasn't able to stand any longer, lest he get thrown off balance and risk injuring them both. He thought up a quick remedy for that, turning toward his recliner, still locked in upright form, and he settled them down together, reaching for a throw pillow from the couch and setting it behind Junior's lower back to support him as he pushed him back and pulled his ass to the edge of the seat, giving himself ample room to squat down slightly and buck into the young man, his hands sliding up to rub up and down along the boy's torso as he shoved his girthy fuckstick into him in deep, rough thrusts.

"Say it, boy," he groaned, leaning down and sucking on the boy's nipples, pounding into him faster and deeper. "Say you love getting fucked." He reached between their bodies and grabbed roughly at the boy's cock, tugging on it in a quick, rapid jerk, eager to make the boy shoot a load. The video on screen was still playing, the sounds coming from the television mixing in with the sounds they were making themselves, both the young man on screen and the one on the recliner getting the daylights fucked out of them. "You're so good to your daddy, Junior, oh, I love you."

Soon daddy had changed their positions, Junior on his back on the recliner as daddy fucked into him, hunched over like a wild jungle creature of some sort. Junior threw his head back, now able to use his hands freely, all he could do was run them through his own hair as he bucked his hips back up into every downward thrust by his daddy giant fuckrod. 

“Mmmm-oooOoh… I love it daddy! I love getting fucked!” He howled as he reached down, holding his balls to the side so he could watch his daddy’s big cock disappear into him. His daddy grabbed his cock, jerking at it roughly while pounding into him just right. It would seem his thrusts with his girth were rubbing his prostate raw. It caused him to pant, making small squeaky noises as he tried to get his bearings. His father was picking up the pace, both with his hand and his dick. He knew where this was going, but oh he wanted it to go on forever. 

“Oooh daddyyyyy! Cum in me dad! Cum in your little boy’s fuckhole, daddy!” He gasped, chewing on his lower lip, trying to stave off his own orgasm until he felt his daddy’s load inside him. 

“I-I’m so close daddy!”

Eddie took notice of Junior lifting his balls to catch a glimpse of his cock disappearing into him and after a few more pumps of his hand on his son’s dick, he let go and lifted the boy up a little to change the angle, giving him a better view of the penetration for his boy to watch as long as he tugged his balls out of the way. “You like the way that looks, son?” he asked, smirking and watching, too. “I do.”

He rested the boy down again and took physical stock of just how much of his cock would go into the boy to make him yelp the way he knew meant he was jabbing his prostate, and he held the boy at his hips and only pushed his cock in that far, getting him right on his spot again and again, slow calculated thrusts giving way to faster ones once he knew he had it right. He wanted to see just how worked out he could get the boy. If this was his first time, he wanted it to be a gamechanger for his son. He wanted so much for him.

“Oh, Junior,” he moaned, closing his eyes tight as he started to cum, thick darts of his gooey seed spurting inside of him. He panted out his heavy, labored moans as his body lay still for a moment, pushing his dick all the way inside of his boy to squirt the rest of his load into the boy’s guts. “Yeah, daddy’s gonna fill you the fuck up, kid. Fuck, do you fucking feel that? Moan your daddy’s name, boy…”

He grabbed the boy’s hands and started to work his length in and out of him more, intending to make the boy cum by prostate stimulation only. He knew the boy was overwrought, worked raw and filled up on the inside, so much that the boy’s gaping hole was leaking cum out from around the man’s still rigid, still pulsing shaft. “Gimme that load, boy, come on. Make daddy proud.”

When daddy shifted their position so that Junior could better view the huge girth disappearing inside him, he gasped, biting his lower lip as he looked up at his father through heated, half-lidded eyes. “Yessss daddy… I love it…” He groaned as he attempted to meet his father’s thrusts with his own.

His father was a quick study, and an amazing lover because he studied his boy and watched what made him tick. What made him yelp and scream. And he did it again with more confidence. Daddy found his sweet spot and he started hammering away at it. Every forward thrust he made saw Junior grow louder, gasping, crying out in absolute euphoria. Nobody would ever fuck him quite like his own father ever again, and lord knew he hoped this wasn’t the last time this happened. 

Daddy started to spasm. Warm, hot streams filled him, he could feel the change of temperature within him and it felt fucking fantastic. And the words he was saying… fucking him savage like a little rentboy he’d picked up on the side of the road… it drove Junior crazy. He threw his head back and screamed out, panting as his daddy fucked him deeply, spilling more and more seed out with each forward thrust.

“DAAAAAAAAAAAADDDYYYYYY!” He howled out as his father pinned his hands down and pummeled away at his prostate. It only took a few more thrusts before he was spilling everything he had everywhere. On his stomach, his chest, on daddy’s body and chin. Fucking everywhere. He gasped and arched his back, praying his daddy would keep fucking him for a few moments longer. And after he caught his breath, he laughed a little and looked up at his dad.

“Kiss me, daddy…” He begged for him to show him tenderness in the afterglow, wanting nothing more than to be loved by this big burly man he called his father. 

He watched as Junior used everything he had in him to stave off that release, to hold on just so he could continue to get fucked, could see it in his eyes that the boy was an absolute slut for big dick. Did he just create a monster? Maybe, but he would be okay with that as long as his son was responsible about it. He’d have to step in if it started getting in the way of his academics. He could find a balance, and he’d be there to help it along.

The boy’s passage began to spasm around his meat, and Eddie moaned harder, feeling the boy’s asshole milk him dry as he was cumming, and boy did Junior make a mess! Eddie grinned wide, happy they had found this kind of clear euphoria together, and orgasm still circulated inside his body as he leaned forward to kiss his happy boy.

“I love you, Junior,” he murmured softly against the boy’s lips, slowly motioning his cock in and out of the boy even now. He knew by the way the boy growled and moaned into his mouth that he was loving this aftermath, and he wanted to prolong the feeling for the boy until they were both spent.

Yeah, he woke up a monster. But while he wouldn’t mind getting stuffed by another big dick, nobody’s would ever quite be like daddy’s. He’d hoped that this thing they started would continue, because now that he knew his favorite person in the world was also the greatest lover in the world and he couldn’t imagine going long periods without daddy’s dick now that he’d had it. 

He continued to orgasm, though he’d cum all over, the aftershocks seemed to keep going in spasms. He kept pushing back on daddy’s dick, not wanting this to end. Not one bit. As his backwards thrusts slowed down, he gave a happy little shiver in response to to his father’s continued thrusts as he whispered against his lips. Junior threw his lanky arms around his daddy and held him close, fingers exploring the bulging muscles of his back. He kissed back passionately, moaning softly against those very lips that for so many years taught him right from wrong and scolded him when he did wrong.

“I love you too, daddy…” He wrapped his legs around him and encouraged him to keep going though they were already covered in each other’s seed. He pressed his nose against his father’s and looked into his eyes. “I’m daddy’s boy as long as you want me, dad.”

“You’ll always be my little man,” he murmured, nuzzling his nose to Junior’s and pecking a kiss to his lips. He couldn’t help but continue to rock his hips, even as his body settled down against his son’s so he could catch his breath. They made a mess of each other, and it felt so good to be soothed in the afterglow by each other’s tender touch.

“Okay, time to let daddy get up,” he said with a smirk, pecking the boy’s lips again and slowly sliding his cock out of him. “Let’s take a nice hot shower together and then it’s time for bed.”

Lifting up after Junior disengaged, he got onto his feet and reached down to help his son up. “You’ve got school in the morning, come on.” He smiled and kissed the boy again, holding his hand and giving him a few more kisses. “Actually, why don’t you go run the shower water for me and I’ll be up with you in a minute?”

When the boy left the room, Eddie stepped to the kitchen to get a dish towel so he could wipe up some of the sweat, the lube, some stray bits of cum. Straightening up didn’t take so long, and soon he was upstairs in the master bathroom with his son, cleaning up, and possibly getting dirty again.

Daddy felt so good. This was heaven. He couldn’t help but pout when the rocking stopped but he held on to daddy as they laid there catching their breath. His father mentioned it was time to get up. He pouted once more, then smiled and nodded, moving to stand. Then he winced.

“Aaaaah…” He said, trying to get to his feet and noticing how wobbly he was. The fucking turned his legs into noodles and now his hole felt a sharp but pleasant pain every time he moved. He braced himself against the side of the chair and let the feelings come back to his legs for a moment, then hobbled over to the hallway with a little limp. His daddy fucked him good and hard, his hole had been filled for the first time with the largest dick he’d ever seen and it just so happened to be his father’s, and he happily accepted the new limp as a badge of honor. He grinned and turned around and looked at his father once more.

“I’m sleeping in your bed tonight, daddy.” He said confidently. He’d want more dick later, even if it hurt so good right now. But mostly, he just wanted to fall asleep in those big burly arms. And then he blew a kiss to daddy and turned around and headed for the bathroom, starting a shower just like daddy requested.


End file.
